


The Waiting Game

by meerkatosaurus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, No shipping, fairly crack-y, if you look really hard?, maybe some clintasha, one shot for now, slightly domestic!avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meerkatosaurus/pseuds/meerkatosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do they do when an time sensitive operation takes forever to get traction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, welcome to a crack!fic idea that surfaced and was written fairly spontaneously - vague plot lines are beginning to surface though, so possibly more chapters ahead... Who knows?  
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> [written to Of The Night by Bastille]

The air was thick with tension. The drip of the faucet in the corner drummed out a constant beat that was the background music for the intense battle that was taking place in the an canvas tent settled in a desert, somewhere classified to the nth degree.  
  
Monopoly was taken very seriously by the Avengers.  
  
Obviously it wouldn’t be all of them – Fury had decided that the mission had no need for the Hulk, and well, Thor was off god know where, so that left Tony, Steve, Clint and Natasha to waste as much time as possible in the two, three days they had to wait out for something, anything to happen. One day in they had been ready to tear their hair out with boredom and irritation (mainly because of Tony’s and Clint’s tag team pranking tactics) when Tony had brought out an unbelievable assortment of board games. They had some extensive disagreement over battleships, twister and cluedo – including one particularly painful incident for Steve after he may, or may not as he will insist to anyone who asked, have implied that Clint’s bluffing ability didn’t match his archery skills.  
  
Eventually, they decided that Monopoly would take such a long time with the four of them that something would have to happen before they ended and despite Tony’s desperate wish for them to play with real money, a steely look from Natasha shut his plans down sharpish. She had said with that cruel, cruel look on her face that while Tony could afford to splash out millions (as that was the version they were playing) the rest were reluctant to do so. When Tony had pressed for details on her personal wealth, her face hadn’t even twitched.  
  
We happen to join them after Steve is sitting out, bankrupt from the harsh tactics of the two assassins and Tony and reduced to taking place as banker. Tony had apartments set up all over the browns, pinks, and reds (with one proud-looking hotel standing guard over Trafalgar Square), while Clint had commandeered the transport and utilities, and had set up a small empire over the yellows and greens, and was hoarding like a magpie with shiny coins. Natasha on the other hand, had headed straight for the last stretch of the board and quickly snapped up the greens and blues – she was just missing Soho to finish her greens, but her blue had been completely decked out to the nines with a hotel on each, meaning if Clint or Tony landed on it… well, neither wanted to think about it, and both sweated at the thought. Plus she had this knack of throwing the dice exactly how she wanted, and in spite of vehement protests of Tony, they couldn’t pin her for cheating.  
  
A strained truce had occurred between Tony and Clint, but Natasha had a pink that Tony desperately needed, and Tony had a green that Natasha was impatient to get.  
“I will…” started Tony over the taut silence that had stretched out for at least ten minutes, “Give you Soho and-”  
  
“No. Not gonna happen.” Natasha cut across him, her face giving nothing away, “What I asked for, nothing less.” The air almost crackled with tension. Clint let out a low whistle.  
  
Tony reclined leisurely in his chair, folding his arms over his body and inspecting his nails.  
“It appears we have reached an impasse.” He commented, challenging Natasha with a cocky facial expression.


End file.
